Somethings You Can't Fight
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: Loving someone your whole life isn't always the best experience, but sometimes it takes someone new to show you the truth. Sora has to try to get over her love, while trying to fight the new feelings arising for another.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! Miss me? Probably not xD. Oh well, I have a preview for the Shitsurakuen fanfic I have been working on for a while. I hope this story is enjoyable. ^_^

I do not own Shitsurakuen-or else I'd make sure that spoiler would never happen. T_T

Enjoy the story and please review. ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sora sighed, two weeks out of high school and she has no idea what she's going to do. Tsuki, her long time friend and biggest crush, is already getting acceptance letters from all of the colleges she applied for. The redhead sighed as she sat down at the bar table.

_"Hm… the legal drinking age is 20… I'm eighteen… could I pass for a 20 year old… I could…. Would they card me?"_ Sora thought, trying to get out of her depressed state of mind. Well she is tall for her age, plus she matured, body-wise, pretty well.

_"Yeah! I could definitely pass for 20!" _ the redhead thought with a big smile. At the sound of the door opening made the young woman turn and see someone that made her eyes light up with her childish joy, "Akanneeee-Kun~!" Sora got up and ran towards the young man and glomped him with small smilies and hearts following her, showing how she didn't act even remotely close to her actual age, and attracting a lot of attention. Yeah she could _totally_ pass for 20.

Soon the two sat at a table and Sora explained to him her problem. Akane had a darker shade of red hair than her, and also had green eyes instead of blue. The older of the two sighed.

"I guess one couldn't hurt." With that he stood up and went to order to light drinks for him and Sora, since he was 20, he didn't get carded or anything. He returned to Sora and gave her the one with less alcohol.

"So, you still wear your glasses, Akane?" Sora asked taking a sip of the bitter liquid scrunching up her face at the taste.

"Yeah I do," He replied taking a small sip as well, "I can't see very well without them, you know."

"Why though? You're good looking, handsome even! I bet there are plenty of girls that'd want to be with you if you didn't wear them!" Sora exclaimed not realizing the blush growing on her friend's face.

"Uh… Sora… stop…" Akane said blushing, he knew the girl had affections toward her best _female_ friend, but it still didn't help the fact that he used to really like the girl back in their high school years, but there were few that didn't.

Sora's eyes widened a bit and her mouth made an "o" shape. "Why?... Oh my god, are you gay!" Sora's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. She mistook his embarrassment as him not being into girls. The look on her face made it seem as though little hearts and stars would start floating above her head at her excitement that one of her male friends might actually be gay. Hey, she may be gay herself, but she doesn't have many gay friends, so of course she'd be excited.

Akane's eyes widened, "What? No!" but his words fell on death ears as the girl had left him and was heading to a group of guys. His panic turned into fear. What the heck was on that girl's mind!

"Hey, guys, are any of you guy-" Sora was interrupted by Akane clamping his hands over her mouth sweat dropping.

Awkwardly the young man smiled and waved towards the group of guys, "Sorry, she had a bit too much to drink." He explained quickly before rushing her back to their table. "… I'm not gay," he mumbled under his breath as he wondered why he had allowed her to drink in the first place.

Soon both were done their glasses of light alcohol and were sitting in silence. None has said much since they sat down. It was times like this that Akane wondered what laid in the female's mind. The fact still stood that he would probably never fully understand his dear tomboy female friend, and that annoyed him slightly since he liked knowing things; she was something he'll never truly comprehend.

Sora sighed and laid her chin on the table. Her eyes closed in straight lines and she sighed again. He knew the problem now. Her problem was obviously the object of her affections, Tsuki.

He often caught Sora like this in high school. It was often when the other girl was on her mind, and that was too often, if you asked him. Sora was in love, though, and he could not blame a person for falling in love, and he couldn't blame Sora for falling for another girl, as a man himself, he finds girls very attractive and can understand Sora's attraction. He just didn't understand _why_ her attraction was toward this particular girl, because she is so different than Sora-quiet, kept to herself, good grades, smart, calm, mature-so un-Sora-like.

"Want another drink, Sora?" He offered to try to help his friend get out of the slump. It's the least he can do right? Since he's 20 and she's only 18.

Sora thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'll go up with you this time," Sora said with a smile. The two redheads got up and headed toward the front of the room.

"Hey, bartender, ma'am, could I have another order or, uh, light sake?" Sora elbowed him lightly in the side with a light glare.

"_Light_?" She hissed at him in a hushed voice. Akane waved her off. The long dirty blonde bartender turned around. Sora studied her for a moment, took in that she wasn't too short nor too tall, wasn't too thin nor too big, but the only not average thing about her was her cuteness and the size of her bust, which Sora would describe as even bigger than Tsuki's, and very drool worthy, if she was a pervert that is.

Akane noticed the calculating look on Sora's face, the one that makes her look irresistibly handsome or as it was said during high school Sora's "knightly face"-Akane himself had heard the talks of how this facial expression of Sora could woo all, and sweat dropped. "_Where'd your depression go… I swear you're secretly a pervert."_

"Hey, my name is Sora, what's yours?" Sora exclaimed excitedly offering a hand toward the shy girl behind the counter who blushed slightly and stuttered her name as Koharu and lightly shook Sora's hand. A sly smirk played across Sora's lips before her smile brightened even more and her knightly look disappeared.

"That's a cute name, it fits you!" Sora continued in her friendly way-or would it be a flirty way? Koharu blushed a bit again, and all Akane could think of was how the heck Sora did these things that could cause even the straightest of girls to sway her way… okay _maybe _with the exception of Tsuki.

The flushed girl stopped Sora from embarrassing her more, "I still got to get you your drinks and I have other customers to attend to; my shift is almost over." With that Sora understood and stopped bugging the poor girl.

A half hour or so after their drinks, and playing some pool and foosball, Akane and Sora decided it was time to be heading out. Cheerfully they talked until Sora suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" the knightly girl asked her nerdy companion.

Akane blinked twice. "What are you talking about now?"

"I heard something, over there!" She made a pointing gesture to the back of the bar.

Akane only let out an amused chuckle. "Sora, I think you can't even handle light sake, come on, there's nothing back there-" before he could even finish Sora had started dashing to the back of the building, "H-Hey, Sora!"

As she turned the corner she froze as she saw a drunken guy pinning that nice bartender she met earlier and her shirt was mostly unbuttoned too! Anger surged through the tall girl as she saw that man not looking like he was going to stop. Anger and the need to protect swept through the taller girl as she ran up and gave the man a fierce knee to the side of the face making him crash down onto the pavement.

"Come on!" Sora called to Koharu as she grabbed her wrist and ran off in the direction she came from not wanting to deal with that man anymore. "It's okay, Akane! I got her." Sora shouted to him smiling brightly waving her free hand. Once they caught up with Akane, Koharu immediately started buttoning up her shirt blushing deeply.

_"How in the world did she-oh forget it, let's chalk it up as it's a Sora thing."_ Akane thought while sweatdropping.

"Let's go to my apartment, for all of us to calm down, okay?" Akane asked. Koharu nodded silently and Sora smiled brightly grabbing the other girl's arm and followed Akane to his car. It was a small black car with five seats.

Sora opened the back door and bowed slightly. "You can go first, Koharu-chan," Sora said looking up at the blonde with her knightly look again causing the shy girl to blush more and look away muttering a thanks as she ducked into the car soon followed than the person who was the reason for her blush. The three rode in silence until they made it to the male's apartment.

Once there the three hurried into the building, because it had started raining badly as they were heading home. Sora quickly ducked inside of Akane's apartment directly after Koharu.

"Nehhh I hate rainnn," whined the female red-head who was drying her hair with a towel. The two girls settled on the couch and Akane went to go get refreshments for his two guests.

Koharu shifted a bit feeling a bit out of place in this small yet cozy apartment. "So… are you and that boy related?" Koharu asked curiously. This obviously made the bubbly girl on the other end of the cough to laugh.

"No, why would you think that?" the taller one questioned between giggles. The boy of the little group came in and handed the others their requested drinks. Sora got strawberry soda, Koharu got tea, and Akane just got himself water.

"I don't know… the bright eyes and red hair? Your hair styles would be alike if you had short hair… If you're not related… are you two dating?" This part of it caused the two in question to spit out their drinks. The oldest one's face was almost as dark red as his hair while this accused "girlfriend" had a dumbstruck expression.

"Eh!" the redheads stared at the blonde with the same expression. Sweat-dropping, Koharu knew that she was wrong. What could she say? They seemed pretty close, and the way Sora greeted him at the bar gave her that idea. Could anyone actually blame her?

"So anyway…" Koharu started, "how old are you, do you go to college yet?" Koharu asked Sora.

Sora laughed nervously, "ehehe I'm not in college yet… and I'm 18…" Koharu's face grew curious.

"You're not in college… you look older than 18… Wait… You're not 20 and I sold you alcohol! I could lose my job!" Panic rose within the blonde.

Akane interrupted, "You sold me the sake, and I just shared it with her. Surely you wouldn't get in trouble for that, right?"

"I guess not… So… what's your full name? Just wondering, so I can know the complete name of the person who saved me," stated the shy girl.

The taller female smiled brightly, "I'm Himoto Sora, and it was no problem to save you. I'd save anyone if I knew there was trouble, now you answer all the questions you asked me."

The other girl blushed a bit. "I'm Izaki Koharu, I'm 18, so I'm the same age as you, and I go to a small local college around here."

"Oh really!" Sora asked more interested this time her face looking so childish and cute that Koharu couldn't help but giggle. "What are you going to be when you're out of college?"

"I-I want to be a teacher for young children… but my parents want me to become a nurse so I can become as successful as they are…"

Sora scrunched up her face, "Why wouldn't they want you to do what you want to if it makes you happy? And if they're really that successful then why are you working at a bar and at a small local college?"

The statement caused the shy one to blush a bit, which confused the ponytailed girl. "Well… I wanted to earn the money for the education on my own… I wouldn't let them pay for it… to put it simply." Well that sounded simple enough for the red-headed young adults to understand.

The three chatted for a while afterwards and even exchanged numbers when the blonde stated she needed to leave. Being the "knightly" woman Sora is, she offered to walk Koharu home since it was still raining and late; they didn't want another incident to happen while Koharu walked home.

"Really you don't need to walk me…" insisted Koharu. The two were walking down a busy sidewalk while Sora holding the deep blue umbrella.

The one holding the umbrella just showed a big cute childish smile at the other as she replied, "I couldn't just leave you on your own. What kind of knight would I be then?" Sora smiled grew after she said so. Somehow calling herself a knight made her feel a lot of pride.

A sigh escaped the blonde and then she shyly smiled with a blush. This girl next to her was surely different than the people she was used to being around. Sora was athletic, kind, brave, strong, beautiful… handsome, friendly, good, pure of heart… and made Koharu blush a thousand more times than she believed anyone else could. Another thing that Sora was that most people she knew weren't… Sora was very blunt and to the point.

When they got to the house, Sora's jaw dropped and the umbrella almost followed.

"Wh-What is this place! I think we got the wrong address! This place is huge Koharu-chan!" Sora panicked causing the girl next to her to giggle at the reaction.

"No, this is where I live. Thanks for the escort; it was very kind of you." Koharu bowed slightly and before she could open the gate to her house Sora grabbed her hand n turned her toward herself. Purple eyes met with blue.

"It was my pleasure to walk you home, for I am a knight of the ladies," Sora said in a voice that was somewhat deeper than usual and holding her knightly look. The blonde's face colored, very much to a degree that could match her company's hair. The piercing blue eyes shot right through her and she felt frozen. This was something she knew only Sora would be able to do to her. The self-proclaimed knight then bent down and kissed the back of Koharu's hand. "Good night, Koharu-chan." As soon as she finished the good night her knightly demeanor left her and she smiled brightly and innocently at the blonde leaving her at the gate as she walked away with a childish swing in her step.

_"What is with that girl,"_ pondered the very flushed girl by the gate with a hand over her pounding heart. _"… I can't wait till I see her again…"_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapterpreview for my newest fanfiction story. :) PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT, sorry to be pushy, but I want to know if it's good because I'm currently stuck on a part and need the motivation to work on it... so basically review if you want more and I'll give you virtual cookies =D which are almost like real cookies, but you can't eat them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey, Thanks reviewers *gives all the reviewers cookies* :3 Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to wait until I -at least- finished my 5th chapter. ;.; but It's not coming along so well... So I gave a preview of the first chapter to see if this story would be good. Judging by reviews, yes it's doing well so far. I love my reviewers *big smilie face* :D

I hope this chapter is good :) -yeah I'm cheating by posting before finishing the 5th chapter- enjoy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2**

Slurp. Slur_rrp. Slurppp_

"Sora…"

_Slurrrp._

"Soraa…"

_Sluuuuuuuuuuuurrrrpppppp_

"Oi baka!"

_WACK_

"OW what'd I do?" The red head complained as she rubbed her sore head. Small tears built up along the rim of her eyes. "That really hurt, you know."

"Whatever, you were making too loud of slurping noises," replied the raven haired girl with glasses that sat next to the energetic girl. The more mature girl took small sips of her tea while her company was blowing on the hot chocolate she had gotten still with tears in her eyes.

"You're so cruel, Tsuki," Sora whined still silently blowing on the hot chocolate with a cute childish pouty face.

The thing was that the two long time friends were not alone; in fact, Sora had invited the third to come along for some drinks, since Sora was never that big of a fan of tea. The blond hasn't said much since she got there, though; she was more amused with watching the two friends bicker. She could tell just by the way they talked to each other that there were one-sided feelings and she could guess which one had gotten the rough end.

Soon they were done their drinks and the waitress came over to them. The girl was pretty cute, Sora thought so at least. She had red-orange eyes and dark brown, almost black hair, but the hair style was one of the most eye-catching things about the girl. If you just glanced at her you would've thought she had short hair, but the truth was that her hair was mostly short but had two twin braids that cascaded down the girl's back.

"Would you like anything else?" asked the red eyed waitress.

"Ooo I'll take some cake, a few dumplings, and chocolate brownies," Sora said with her mind on sweet treats. Koharu giggled at the childish cuteness and Tsuki just shook her head at Sora's behavior. Honestly, who couldn't see where Sora was coming from, I mean, come on, that's tasty stuff right there!

The waitress sweet dropped but bowed before going on her way to retrieve the snacks.

"Could you be any more childish, baka?" The words stuck through the red-head. The dark haired girl could be so cruel to Sora; the cruel words made Sora's belly hurt, and sometimes actually made Sora feel bad.

"Oh come on, Tsuki-san, you got to think it's at least a little adorable how she can act so simplemindedly," Koharu stated to stand up for her savior; although, Sora didn't know if she should be happy with the statement or feel slightly insulted.

"There's nothing cute about an 18 year old acting like she's 8," coolly stated Tsuki. Small beads of sweat formed on Sora's forehead because of how Tsuki thought of her.

Koharu decided it was time for a conversation change. "So… Sora, why do you tie your hair back with such a long ribbon?" This question caused the taller girl to smile brightly, but before she can answer she heard voices that made her look behind her.

"Hey there, where you going, sweet thang," slurred a man in a greasy denim outfit with the sleeves ripped off to show his arm muscles. He was around other tough looking guys, probably all a little tipsy from a bar or something. They were making catcalls toward the waitress girl from earlier, the one carrying Sora's treats.

Sora saw the waitress got yanked back as she accidentally spilt the tray's contents on the ground. "Ahh!" The dark haired twin braid girl stumbled back as she felt the yank on her braid causing her to stumble back and felt a strong thick arm behind her waist, which wasn't very comfortable.

"Ahh sorry," mumbled the waitress, even though it wasn't her fault. While she bent over to pick up the mess that was caused the man tried to take advantage and went to go feel up her ass. Just before his hand could make contract there was a firm hold on his wrist causing him to look up at shock to see a tall girl glaring down at him. Sora's blue eyes were fierce and pierced right through the man, in fact, if he wasn't so keen on acting tough, it could've caused shivers to run down his body with the pure intensity of the glare, not to mention the icy chill that came with it.

"Don't you owe someone an apology," coldly stated Sora. The thing that chilled the man most was that it wasn't a question; it was a command that he knew he should obey, and would logically if he weren't around friends who thought of him as tough.

".. Like I would apologize for her clumsiness," mumbled the guy. Suddenly his mumble became a groan of pain as the scarlet haired girl tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Wrong answer." Blue eyes turned to ice as she started slowly twisting the man's wrist until he begged her to stop.

"I-I-I'm so-sorry I w-won't do such a thing again… no p-please let me go," begged the pathetic man. Sora complied happily after she got the sorry out of him and smiled bubbly.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Sora smiled brightly causing the men at the table to shudder at the strange sudden change of mood within the girl. Turning her attention away from the somewhat terrified men, Sora knelt down to help the waitress pick up the spilt food.

"No you don't have to… Sorry for spilling your deserts," the waitress quickly apologized after realizing it was the girl whose food was knocked out of her hands.

Sora smiled at the girl, "Nah, it's no problem, it was those guys fault anyway," Sora paused to give a glare at the guys before the group decided it would be in their best interest to leave. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Yuki and your name is?"

"Ahh my bad I forgot to say mine first," Sora laughed nervously for a moment, "I'm Himoto Sora, and I won't let bad guys like that try something bad to you ever again." Sora proclaimed happily pointing her thumb towards her big toothy smile with a wink.

After helping the girl pick up and put things away Sora invited Yuki to hang out with them, but the girl politely refused saying she had to work.

"Well then, let's swap numbers," Sora said happily already grapping the pen in Yuki's hand and starting to write her own number on a napkin while leaning over the table-from being tall for a girl. While Sora was bending down a few guys, and girls, had a glance at her thin frame, in envy or lust, but either way, neither sides wanted to make the wrong move or say the wrong thing near scarlet knight.

Even Koharu and Yuki were scanning Sora's nice body a bit. Who would've guessed that such an athletic tomboy would be wearing tight really short shorts and long white socks that go up over her knees? Let's face it, Sora is a good view.

After handing the napkin over to Yuki Sora spoke up, "Now, write your number on my wrist… or just text me and I'll save it." The tall girl's smile was wide and bright.

After the exchange Sora walked back over to her group and waited for new drinks instead of the treats that got accidentally dumped onto the floor.

"You're going to keep making enemies if you keep doing that, you stupid idiot," Tsuki stated icily as her words struck through her athletic friend.

"T-Tsuki-san, don't be so cruel to Sora-Sama," The blond pleaded with the cold girl as she sweat-dropped looking at Sora's suddenly down casted look.

Quickly cheering up, Sora smiled brightly, "Nah, it's okay; Tsuki's always been a bit cruel, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Tsuki, not really paying attention.

Koharu sweat-dropped and was going to add a comment when the alarm on her cell-phone went off.

"Oh, I got to go, you know, I got to go shopping for college books." Koharu bowed and left the two, when Tsuki decided that she should go and do the same.

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Sora called once she entered the door. She dropped her bag to the ground; it's not a purse, mind you, Sora would never be caught dead with something like that, it's more of a backpack.

"Did you have a good time at lunch?"

"hm? Yeah I made a new friend," Sora said now in the kitchen digging in the refrigerator. After grabbing a cold soda Sora turned to see her father sitting at the table reading a book. He's a handsome man with messy dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and bangs over his eyes and a small pony tail at the back of his head. He was wearing a button-up blue shirt and black pants.

"Another one? Already? Let me guess, another girl?" asked the dad.

The red-head shuffled her feet a bit, feeling a bit shy. "Well… yeah, you know how these type of things happen to me." A sly smile played across the girl's lips. "I have that instinct, ya' know?"

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, you have a way with the ladies, just like I did when I was younger. That's my girl." He stood up, hugged his daughter and then ruffled up her hair.

Sora giggled, "Thanks, Dad." Sora smiled brightly up at her tall father. She may not have his looks, for the most part, but she most definitely was handsome like him.

A frown graced his lips. "You still wear that ribbon that Tsuki gave you?" He asked as he held one of the ends of her ribbon.

Sora shuffled awkwardly this time biting her lips a bit. She really didn't like this topic with her dad, not that she didn't like her dad knowing about her sexuality, in fact it's the opposite, she tells her dad everything, and her whole family knows about her sexuality; her mother knows, her older brother, and little brother know about it too.

"Yeah… I do…" She still felt awkward.

He sighed and dropped it. "I wish you could move on from her. She had her chance all those years to return your feelings. You're only going to get hurt if you don't move on from her."

"I know… and I try to, but she's the first girl I ever liked, Dad, I wish I could just get over her…" Sora looked down with pain filled eyes. Feeling bad for his words her dad took her into his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you keep hurting yourself chasing after her. The best way to get over her, though, is to move on."

Sora scrunched up her lips in thought. It seems impossible to move on from her best friend, I mean, it's been a long time since she tried to. Maybe it was time to give up? Wait, that doesn't seem right. Himoto Sora, the stubborn-slightly dimwitted-self proclaimed knight, give up? It's unheard of, she never gave up before; she wouldn't plan to do that now.

"I know you just want me happy, but I can handle myself, Daddy," Sora smiled brightly, "after all, I have a stubborn family." Sora winked as her cell phone started to beep from a text from the girl she met earlier.

_-From: Yuki_

_ Hey, just got off work, can u talk?_

Sora smiled as she texted back and started heading to her room.

_-To: Yuki_

_ I can always spare some time for a princess. __J_

_-From: Yuki_

_ Princess? if you say so…_

_-To: Yuki_

_ Of course~ ^7^_

Sora made it to her room and dialed Yuki's number, always happy to talk to a new friend.

"Hey, this is Sora-san, right?" said the voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Hai! Hey, nice to hear your voice again, Yuki-chan," Sora replied with a happy bright smile. She could hear giggles on the other side and her smile grew more. "So how was your day after those jerks left?"

Yuki chewed on her lip trying to think of how to answer. "Uneventful, I guess, oh and thanks for helping me out back there, you know, getting those douche bags to leave me alone."

"Nah, it's no problem, after all I am a knight of justice," Sora proclaimed happily into the cell.

Another giggle could be heard on the other side of the phone. "'Knight of Justice' ey? Like the book?"

"Mhmm, my mom used to read it to me and Tsuki when we were younger. Soon after I realized it was my calling to become a knight of justice just like the protagonist of the book. I even grew my hair out for that reason!"

"Sorry to inform you but knights don't exist anymore, and as much to my knowledge, there has never been a female knight," Yuki chuckled into the phone.

"Gahh! Y-you bully! If I knew you were going to be mean to me, I wouldn't have saved you," Sora cried. Yuki smiled seeing that her tease had worked.

"Ah, relax, I'm just teasing," Yuki paused for a moment thinking before smirking and continuing, "… Sir Sora."

Sora blushed and smiled happily. Hurray! Someone had actually addressed her as they would a knight! Of course all during High school she had been proclaimed as the "Scarlet Knight" by all of her fans,–cough ahem fangirls cough-not that Sora even realized she had such fans, but never had any of them seemed to address her as a real knight would've been.

_"Maybe because that's because I'm a girl and you don't address girls as 'sir'?"_ thought the red head. Yeah, that makes sense.

Noticing Sora's sudden silence made Yuki kind of worried before her worrying was interrupted by a quite loud "thank you". Yuki chuckled and shook her head at her new childish friend.

Soon Sora and Yuki ended their call. Sora watched some action anime on T.V., called Naruto or something like that, and pigged out on chips, soda, and a couple slices of pizza, while Yuki laid in her bed with only the lamp next to her on as she decided to re-read the novel, _The Knight of Justice._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I hope this chapter was enjoyable and believable. :) And I love those who actually take the time to read these author notes :D *has plate of cookies for reviewers again* See you next chapter :)

-Kit


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back, hope you didn't miss me too much XD. Here's chapter three. :D Introducing some OCs, but they aren't really too important. Review pleaseeeee :)

I don't own Shitsurakuen, boy do I wish I did though.

Amyannonymous: -gives cookies- :D thanks and I'm continuing, I got my writing grove back :D

Lie: -gives cookies- Hmm maybe I should add that as a chapter nice idea xD thanks for the ideas and the review... and yeah Sora needs a family xD

Alex 3: thanks so much x/3 I hope u still read this despite my late of posting

Mickie: thanks x/3

Grisel: thanks :)

-gives everyone who reviewed cookies- [i hate not being able to reply to my reviewers ;.; but i'll live with this type of reply :) ]

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3

"Come on, Sora, I know you can't take the heat, just give in!"

"Yeah right! You're going down, Satoru!" Sora shouted back at the man. Foot colliding with round black and white spear sent it sailing toward another man.

The first man grunted, not wanting to be shown up, he sped up only for the black and white ball to be kicked back to Sora, who was now ahead of both of the two men. Another swift kick and the ball swished against a net and another boy groaned, wondering why the heck he was in this game to begin with.

"Goall!" Shouted Sora excitedly, "Told 'ya, bro, I can beat you in soccer any day of the week."

Sighing the older looking of the two men ran his hand through his super short messy dark brown hair. His blue eyes were as bright as the girl who he was playing against, but he was taller and had wider shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, but if it weren't for me all those years back, you wouldn't have made it to all those sports you tried out for," complained Satoru. Sora beamed.

"Yeah, that's why you're my favorite older brother," She smiled.

Satoru grumbled muttering about how he was her only older brother.

The second man walked over, having longer hair than Satoru, but not too long, it was pale blond and golden eyes.

"Karin-kun, you can stand pretty well against Satoru, you're getting better too," Sora exclaimed to her blond haired boy friend; no, not a boyfriend a friend that happens to be a boy, I mean, Sora ending up with a male? She could never even imagine such a crazy thing, and why would she take a boy when she could attract the attention of many beautiful girls out there? The idea of wanting to settle for a man was way beyond this girl's comprehension.

She couldn't dare even think about a boy in more than a family sort of way. She didn't know what other girls, and sometimes even guys, saw in them. She never understood it since childhood. Yeah she used to really love the main character in those knight stories her mother would read Tsuki and her, but she wasn't attracted to the male, she was attracted to the personality, the loyalty, the strength, and courage; no, not at all was it because she had a crush on the fictional character, it was she wanted to be like the character, she didn't crush, she admired.

A towel around each of their shoulders the three sat on the bleachers.

"Ah, so, Karin, where's your brother?" Sora asked the blond.

Inclining his head up, Karin looked up at the girl since he was slouched, "Hm, El? I think he said something about having to study for some test since his college had already started."

Sora sat there thinking for a moment, "Didn't him and Tsuki choose the same college to go to?"

Karin nodded, "Yeah, they did that so they wouldn't have to leave too far from home… stupid geniuses."

Sora and Satoru laughed. "Ehh, what's so funny?" Whined Karin shocked that they found something humorous in what he said.

"Karin, you used to come over our house every time Tsuki was busy and help Sora with her homework or studying for a test; _you're_ a genius," explained Satoru between chuckles.

Karin pursed his lips a little. "Yeah… but it's so troublesome to try working so hard, and why would I want to go to a place where I'll be surrounded by people, especially those who are all 'I'm too smart and cool to even look in your direction' aura around them?"

Sora smiled, laying back on the bleachers hands tucked neat under head watching the clouds roll by, reminiscing about times during High school. Like how Karin and her used to always try to play sports together while Tsuki and Karin's twin just sat on the benches reading-or being boring as Sora would put it-and Akane would be trying to keep up with Sora and Karin, but failing badly. Her older brother was never in the equation, since he graduated before Sora even reached High school, or rather the year just before she joined was the year he graduated.

"So, Satoru, what made you decide to come for a visit today?" questioned Sora tilting her head back a bit to look up at her brother.

"You know, it's been a while, haven't seen you in a few months, plus it's hard to see you that often with living with Mom and trying to finish up college."

"Oh, by the way, how are Mom and Kenta?" The red-head asked.

Satoru smiled, "Well, Kenta's doing just fine, still a short guy, but he's only fourteen so far. He still has no athletic ability that you and I seem to have; I think he takes more after Mom than you do, Sora; I mean he has her red hair, her pale skin, and he's even short like she is, not that Mom's overly short or anything."

Karin started laughing. Imagining a little boy taking after such a super girly mother must stink, so bad that it was hilarious; even Sora admits how much she's glad that she got athletics and height from her dad! Satoru never had anything to worry about, he was almost his dad's spitting image when he was born, the only difference now is that his about two inches taller than his dad, has his mom's shade of eyes, and has much shorter hair.

Suddenly Sora sat up, "Oh yeah! I got to go meet up with some friends today; I promised I would!" Getting up she buttoned the collar of her shirt back and grabbed the towel again. "I'll see you guys later!" The red-head exclaimed as she started jogging away.

"So do you think she found more girls?" Karin asked the brother. The burnet just turned to him and smiled.

"She's my sister, of course she has… or more rather, they found her." The smirk on the short haired boy's face grew. His sister really grew up, she wasn't exactly that klutzy girl he remembered, she wasn't even as dimwitted; she was his sister who he would always love and support, even if not all of his family did. The smile slowly faded into a frown. _ If only the whole family did…_

"Gah, Sorry I'm late," groaned Sora as she panted lightly sitting next to Koharu, who just smiled at Sora's exhausted looking form. If the two weren't in public, Koharu would've taken extra notice to the sweat rolling down the other girl's neck, or the fact that Sora looked even more breath-taking with a red flustered face; but the fact remains that they are, in fact, in public and Koharu would not allow herself to be swept up in dirty fantasies when she knew her expressions could be like an open book.

Soon the dark haired waitress they were waiting for came over, but had brought a guest, another dark haired girl, but this time looking younger, about a year younger with small, twin pony tails, making her look like she had small puppy ears. Yuki's hands rested on the girl's shoulders.

"Hey, Sora, this is a friend I want you to meet, Oashi Tomoko; she's new to working here, and I'm supposed to show her the works," explained Yuki.

"Hey, I'm Sora, nice to meet you," Sora smiled brightly, causing the younger girl to blush slightly and bow deeply.

"P-pleasure to meet you too," stammered the younger dark haired girl. Blue eyes scanned the small newcomer, and oh how adorable this girl is! She may have been only a year younger than the rest of them, but she certainly had that innocent charm that a younger child would have, and that hair! How completely and utterly cute! Sora was not much to fangirl-or over obsess-over cute things, but this girl, Tomoko, is completely cute, even if she is a bit short for her age.

Green eyes glanced up to see intense blue eyes gazing up at her, and for some unknown reason she felt her heart skip a beat. This bubbly older girl, could hold such a… dominant look, it could captivate you and make you forget your own footing. This girl was definitely not what Tomoko was used to.

"M-may I get you two, anything?" stammered the younger waitress.

"Hmm I'll have tea, are there any that you would recommend?" Koharu asked.

Tomoko blushed a bit more, "Um… well though I'm still new here, I would recommend green tea." Yuki chuckled and ruffled Tomoko's hair.

"Good job, Tomoko. What about you, Sora-san?" Thinking for a moment, Sora then put her fingers up in an "L" shape.

"I'll take strawberry soda, please! Oooh, and a cupcake with a strawberry on top!" Sora's mouth watered a bit, thinking about the sweets.

Koharu and Yuki giggled, "I guess Sora likes strawberries," Koharu stated.

"Nah, I think it's more that Sora just likes sweet things," Yuki giggled. Tomoko shifted gazes on the three young women, wondering what was going on and how long these three knew each other.

The blond went with the younger girl's suggestion and Sora got her soda and her sweets. Even though, Sora does love her sweets, it's not just sweets she loves. Sora loves many different kinds of foods. Sora has a fast metabolism, not to mention she's always exercising in some sort of way. Plus, could you blame the girl for having a sweet tooth? Sugary delights fill her mind practically every two hours-sometimes even when she's full.

Before the pair realized it their orders have arrived at the table and they gave their thanks to the waitresses.

"Um S-Sora-sama… w-why are you licking the icing off first?" a flustered Koharu stammered watching the red head dragging her tongue- _agonizingly slow_-up the white frosting on the cupcake.

"Mmmm," moaned the stated girl-causing the blonde's heart to race and blush more, "It's because the icing is the tastiest part! It's so white… and fluffy… and… creamy…" Sora's words wandered off as her eyes closed and a bit of drool started sliding down the corner of her mouth.

_"Gahh, she's so… adorable! But if someone catches her drooling it could be pretty embarrassing for her… but… soo cute…"_ Koharu swooned at the sight but was fighting inside her mind to think of what she should do. Coming up with her decision swiftly, Koharu grabbed a napkin and leaned over toward the girl next to her slowly wiping the offending drool hanging off Sora's lip. She thought she was able to handle it, but something about feeling Sora's lips under her fingers-even though there was a napkin separating the skin-she could feel small sparks and blushed.

Blue eyes blinked back to reality after feeling something touch her lips. A slight blush was on Sora's cheeks as she was trying to figure out why Koharu was running her fingers-well napkin-over her bottom lip, but figured it was just a friendly act so pushed the thoughts aside. Koharu didn't stop too soon though; she slowly dragged her fingers back, as if lost in her own world. Koharu silently wondered what it would be like if she removed the napkin and replaced it with her lips…

"Koharu-san?" Curious words awoke the blond from her trance. "What are you doing?" The hand quickly retreated and a crimson blush spread across its owner's face.

"I-I'm Sorry, y-you were drooling… it would've been embarrassing if someone saw you like that…" mumbled Koharu, not thinking Sora would believe her words.

A few seconds pass… suddenly arms wrap themselves around the violet eyed girl. "Thanks, Koharu-chan!" Sora cried out. Sora can be called many things, but nine times out of ten, it wasn't a genius, and this would be one of the times that Koharu would be glad for that.

_"Kaki narase sonzai wo_

_Koko ni iru to..._

_Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru"_

"Ah, my cell." Sora stated calmly as Koharu was sitting there surprised at the song suddenly starting. The red head answered her phone.

"Oi, who's this?"

"Oneesan! I want to come over tomorrow could you pick me up after school?"

"Kenta! Sure, it's been a while since I've seen you, of course! I'm sure otousan would like to see you too." Sora smiled brightly, "Well, I got to go; I'm here with a friend."

Sora's face grew bright red at what her brother said next before he hung up. Koharu tilted her head in confusion at the flustered girl who sat next to her. What was it that made the normally oblivious girl blush so badly? Sora's mind was in a different place, though, on what the boy had actually said.

_"The things that boy could say…"_ Sora wondered who taught her little brother such words and how to use phrases in such… suggestive ways. _"That boy… man is he going to get it for this!"_ The taller girl forced her blush away. "Hey, look I should be getting home soon."

Soon after the girls parted, and Koharu wondered what her next time with the handsome girl that made her feel so different would bring.

"Hmm so this is the school that Kenta wanted to go to?" Sora pondered out loud. Kids of different ages were gathered around in many different clusters. Glancing around every once in a while she made her way through the front yard.

"Oneesannn!" Sora turned her attention toward a small teenage boy with the same shade color hair as her and dark blue eyes.

Smiling brightly back at the younger redhead she called, "He-ooff." Sora giggled at the boy who had actually glomped her. "Hey there, tiger," Sora smirked as she ruffled up his already somewhat messy hair. He had his hair tied low in a small spiky ponytail much like his father's, his bangs hung over the tops of his eyes. He looked much like his mother and Sora, and still looks kind of like his dad.

There is a strong resemblance between Sora and Kenta. The smaller redhead hugged his sister tightly and snuggled into her belly. He is only four years younger than she is, but you can see the height difference is very much noticeable.

The two redheads made their way towards the gates, Sora being curious kept glancing around the campus while holding her brother's bag. In the corner of her eye she caught a sight of a group of girls surrounding someone that looked slightly familiar. Without much thinking, the older redhead started gravitating toward the group.

_"What's going on over there…" _

"Sis? Where are you going?" Kenta raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side as he followed his sister.

"Do you think those 'dog ears' of yours are cute, huh, you slut." Spat one of the girls surrounding a girl with dark hair who was silent looking at the ground. "Do you get with any boy you can, huh?"

_"That hairstyle seems familiar… Tomoko-chan?" _With this new discovery Sora quickened her step. "Tomoko-chan, are these girls bothering you?" The girl jumped hearing a voice behind her and looked up to see Sora standing there holding a school bag and smiling kindly down at her.

"S-Sora-san? What are you doing here?" Tomoko stammered. Why would the girl she just met for a few moments the day before suddenly turn up at her school?

"I came to pick up my little brother," Sora nudged her head in his direction as he caught up. "As for you three," Sora's eyes got intense as to stop any comment the three others were thinking of as they froze with sudden fear, "I think it would be best for you to not bother Tomoko-chan again, don't you agree?" Due to the intense look and the sudden fear the three girls silently nodded, one was even slightly shivering, as soon as they agreed, Sora smiled bubbly again, "Glad we understand each other, let's go, Kenta, Tomoko-chan."

Tomoko stood there confused for a moment before deciding it was most likely in her best interest to follow the two redheads. The three bullies were left in a state of confusion and mixed reactions. They weren't sure whether to be surprised, afraid, or just plain old confused. They were all wondering if that tall girl was bipolar, for certain.

Sora pursed her lips in thought, "So… what was that all about?"

"Well… over the summer break there was a party, and I had a few drinks, and so did that one girl's boyfriend-the one who called me a slut-and so he came onto me and tried to… get in my pants," Tomoko gulped. _"Why the hell am I telling this stranger this stuff?" _Despite her thoughts, the younger girl continued, "I wasn't drunk enough to let that happen so I kicked him…er… where the sun don't shine, and got a ride home with my friend Hiyo and her older sister. You see… He didn't like the idea of getting rejected so he spread the word that he got with me and how I was practically begging…"

Hearing this story, Sora started to grind her teeth together. Why are there so many assholes in this town?

"And, that girl is jealous that her boyfriend wanted to get with you, obviously more than her since he wasn't with her during that party, right?" Kenta suggested. Tomoko shrugged; as if she knew what ran through that girl's head, not that she ever wanted to. Now that's a scary thought; scary enough to get the dark haired girl to shudder at the idea.

"Hey, Tomoko-chan, how about you come to my house? We'll be sure to have good food," Sora flashed a bright smile and a thumbs-up toward the younger girl. After a moment's thought, Tomoko nodded, I mean, what could be the harm?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So here's the end what do you think? review? -holds tray of cookies- :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the verrryyy late update, but I haven't been getting that many reviews, which are my motivation. One person had reviewed a few months or so back, Thank you for that, and sorry for not posting sooner, I have been caught up in school life... :( But here is the next chapter. For all who still have hopes that this story will continue... I promise the next story that I will post on here I will finish before posting. Well enjoy!

Chapter 4

"You know, when it was said that there would be some good food, I didn't expect you to be the one cooking," Tomoko stated with a blank expression looking at the person wearing the apron. The red head turned around.

"Of course! I love to cook!" Tomoko sweat dropped. The other redhead was relaxing on the couch with their legs on the coffee table, and head resting on the back of the couch drooling slightly, this of course was getting the cooking redhead to get very irritated.

"SORA! WE HAVE A GUEST! DON'T BE SO DISRESPECTFUL!" shouted Kenta, causing his older sister to shoot up in a normal sitting position and whipping off the drool on her sleeve. Tomoko giggled at the reaction.

Sora put on a sheepish smile and looked over at the smaller boy who had his fists on his hips leaning forward in a lecturing way. "Oi, sorry, Kenta, just relaxing, ya know?" Sora scratched the back of her head.

_"So…frilly…" _both of the girls thought while looking at Kenta's apron. Both girls' eyes were straight lines and small open mouthed smiles.

"Oi, Sora, I'm ho-me… Oi, Kenta, when'd you get here?" The man placed his coat down on the back of a chair. "Eh, you still like cooking?" Their father sweat dropped.

"Of course, dad, I love cooking, but right now we can't eat on the coffee table, because _someone_ had to go and put their feet on the table after probably running around in dirty fields again playing soccer or whatever sport it was this time," as Kenta said this, he shot daggers at Sora before continuing, "but rest assured, I will clean it up as soon as the tea is done."

The three others sweat dropped. It was times like this that made Hitoshi wonder which of his two redheaded children should have been born the girl. Just as he said, as soon as the tea was done, Kenta went and cleaned the coffee table off and even made sure the couch was nice and neat.

"Kentaaa~ I lovveee youuu~~" Sora cried out as she latched onto the boy happily little hearts and smilies floating around her head. Why the sudden show of affection toward her younger brother you ask? No, at this moment it's not to get something she wants; it's actually because he made something that she wanted. He had made a super chocolaty cake with chocolate icing for practically no reason, other than baking.

"Really… Sora… you are very childish…" Kenta muttered as his sister affectionately rubbed her cheek against him, having to bend down so she could actually reach his cheek because of the height difference. Tomoko giggled at the scene, it was really hard to believe that the two's rolls weren't switched. How could it be that Sora was older and female and acted more boy-like and childish than her _younger brother_? I guess it was the thing that drew people to her, at least that's what the redheads' father thinks.

Soon Sora was happily munching on her cake, while the younger two were sipping their tea.

"Oi, Sora-Oneesan, when are you planning to join college? You know that many have already started accepting students." Sora's face went pale and looked as if a two ton brink just got dropped on her. Her expression darkened and sweat started forming on her face. Sora took a big gulp and almost dropped her fork.

Kenta's face went blank and a small opened mouth smile formed across his lips, along with a small anger mark on his cheek. "You haven't even thought about it, have you?" Dead on. Sora started sweating more and actually did drop her fork with the untouched piece of cake on it. As soon as the fork clanked against the plate a dark aura formed around the younger redhead. "Sora-san~" The oldest female in the room shuddered at the sound of the voice.

_"I-It's the d-devil, I swear." _Despite her better judgment she answered the boy anyway, "Y-yes, Kenta?"

"You're going to register for the community college tomorrow, aren't you?" Kenta asked in his dark yet happy sounding voice with that fake childish happy look on his face, but by the dark aura around the boy, there was no option on what to do or say next. Even Tomoko was starting to be afraid of this younger boy, while the father just sat there calmly drinking his tea.

"O-Of course dear beloved younger brother of mine! I-I would not have it any other way!" Sora rushed, wanting to get out of a danger zone with her little brother. He may not be athletic or boyish, but he does have a frying pan.

All of a sudden, the dark aura in the room vanished and there sat a cheerful young boy. If a stranger were to walk in, they never would have guessed the room had felt threatening only a few moments before. Sora knew one thing though, she had to register for college and she had to do it soon.

A few days later, Kenta was pacing around his dad's apartment waiting for the letter that says whether or not Sora gets accepted into college. He had forced Sora to take a college entrance exam the day after, because she had to study for it with El's, Karin's, and Tsuki's help.

"Hey there kids, guess what I have!" Both of the Himoto siblings turned their attention to their dad holding an envelope. "From that local college Sora applied for."

Kenta practically jumped on his dad to get the letter.

"'Dear Himoto Sora: Congratulations! You have been accepted to Utopia University. You also have an athletic scholarship, so you do not have to pay for much!' Awesome! My dimwit of an older sister got accepted into college!" Kenta yelled bouncing around excitedly as their father gave Sora his congrats and a hug.

The girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "See, guys, you had nothing to worry about, hehe. Does it say when I start?"

Kenta scanned the paper, "in about two weeks… You're joining a little late… but oh well, you got accepted!"

It took a few minutes for it to skin in, "TWO WEEKS!" Kenta and their father exclaimed.

"That's barely enough time to find everything you need!"

"Yeah, so we need to go shopping! ...for books and supplies and stuff…"

"…I question you sometimes, Kenta." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Nehh, shopping for books is soo boring, Yuki-chann," Sora complained plopping down on Yuki's living room couch.

Yuki chuckled at Sora, "Welcome to my house, Sora." Blues blinked several times, as if just realizing she was in someone else's home. The knight's eyes roamed the room.

"Nice house… Is that a family photo?" Sora said pointing to a photo of a young girl that looked like Yuki surrounded by three older teenage boys and an adult couple behind them.

"Yeah, that's me, the young girl, and those are my older brothers; Soshi, Kashi, and Bachi. The picture over there is us in our training outfits for the dojo our parents own."

"Oh my god! Your family _owns_ a dojo! I wanna go. Take me, please!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, practically bouncing on the couch. Then she ran over and grabbed the golden eyed girl's hands in both of hers. "Pleasee, Yuki-channn."

Yuki laughed softly at Sora's enthusiasm. "Fine fine, Sir Sora, let's go." This, of course, caused the redhead to smile widely, almost blinding at how childish and adorable she looked. It's hard to believe that only a few weeks, or had it been months, ago this girl thought she could pass for twenty. This is yet another charm for the female modern-day knight.

When they got to the dojo, Sora saw two older men sparing and another instructing some students what to watch the match carefully. Sora did watch, as if she were a student being instructed.

The more muscular of the two men rushed in as the other pushed the punch to the side, crouched down and spun on his left heel for a swipe kick, only for the stronger looking one to jump over it and landed on his feet behind the thin man. Swiftly the thin man dodged the oncoming blow, spun on his heel again, this time standing up, grabbed the other's arm behind his back. Muscle-man, as Sora deemed to be called, grunted as the thin man flipped him over his head, bending down as he did so and muscle man landed hard on his back. Spinning once more the thin man went to muscle-man's side, kneeled on his stomach and put a fist in front of the other's face- the sign that the match was over.

"See? This is why you should never underestimate your opponent, children," the one teaching told them. He turned his attention to the two females. "Ah, little sister, you brought a friend here today?"

"Yeah, this is my friend, Sora, she asked me to bring her here, Kashi," Yuki explained to the average looking one.

"Ah, she a fighter too?" Sora's dubbed "muscle-man" asked. To this, Yuki smirked; why else would someone want to see a dojo, but then again, Bachi wasn't the smartest of Yuki's older brothers.

Yuki smirked, she never actually seen Sora _fight_ fight, but she knew that the girl had to have a good deal of strength of how she took care of those dudes who were harassing her, and the one guy Koharu was almost raped by. "Why not see for yourself, Bachi?"

The muscle-man, Bachi, almost looked offended. Why would his sister ask him to take down this girl who barely reached his shoulders? Okay, of course he is tall for a man, but still, to fight a woman is degrading, actually. Why would he want to knock down a lady?

"Ehy, Why not we let Yuki take the newbie, after all, they're both chicks. No foul in that," the thin one, whom Sora presumed to be Soshi, stated.

"Well, I'm not against the idea. What about you, Sora?" Yuki looked back at the redhead, who had a challenging smirk. Now that was something new, Yuki had yet to see that smirk.

"I'll try to go easy on you." The whole room "ooo"ed at Sora's challenge, while Yuki returned the look. Cocky was never a word Yuki would've used to describe Sora, but now maybe she could call her that when it comes to her fighting skills.

The two females walked to the center of the mat and respectfully bowed to each other. They exchanged a smile before starting. Sora started by lunging forward with a fist ready, but Yuki was swift and dodged before the fist could make a collision with her stomach. Sora stumbled a bit since she was not expecting the sudden shift in positions. Yuki spun about to deliver a kick to Sora's back, but the redhead-somehow sensing the danger ducked to the ground just before the blow could be given. Sora shoved herself straight back to her feet and spun about to kick Yuki, but the raven haired girl swung out her leg and hooked it around Sora's. Yanking her leg back, Yuki forced Sora to the ground by making her lose her balance. Sora groaned and opened her eyes only for them to widen as a blush spread across her cheeks as she saw she was pinned down by two braided ponytailed girl. Yuki smirked at the girl under her.

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Sora-san." Sora understood that being pinned to the ground is one way to be defeated, sometimes that would include the loser's waist being startled by the victor, but she couldn't put a finger on why her wrists were also pinned down by the winner. A sly smirk spread across the golden eyed girl's lips, there was something enjoyable seeing the normally strong girl under her seeming so defenseless with a blush dancing across her cheeks.

A cough interrupted Yuki's moment of victory, some part of her scowled at the interference, but she wouldn't let this be known to the others around her, let alone the girl she was still pinning. What was the reason she pinned down the other girl again? Was there any other reason besides the desire that was building within her?

"Yuki, um, you could get off her now, you know. You won that match, and I think you're giving the students too much of a show," her older brother, Kashi, stated, once again interrupting the moment. Yuki glanced at the students, much of which had red streaked across their faces. It was then the winner's turn to blush as she had almost let the hidden side of her out in front of a crowd.

"Ah, sorry," Yuki then helped herself up then offered a hand to the girl who was previously below her, who was currently wearing a sheepish smile. Sora gladly took the hand she was offered and they bowed their respects for the end of the spar.

Kashi looked at his brothers, which the muscle man also had a streak of read, and they smiled at each other knowingly. "See, students? That is how you should spar with your opponents, use their over confidence against them, and make sure to…" The voice trailed off as Yuki and Sora made their leave of the dojo.

"So when do you start at your college, Sora?" Yuki asked the redhead once they were in the safety of Yuki's room. The two were sitting on the edge of the bed, Sora reading some manga she had brought with her and Yuki just trying to get the other girl's attention off it.

"Hm… oh in a few days," came the mumbled reply of the redhead who was barely even paying attention to the conversation, her manga being so enthralling. Yuki was a bit irritated, not because the girl was paying no attention to her-Yuki wasn't that type of person, it was because Sora seemed so uninterested in this big step in her life that would define her future. It wasn't for Sora to seem interested in many things, if you thought about it, Sora seemed mostly interested in sports, sweets, and protecting her close friends-or ones who will become her close friends.

A sudden pinch to Sora's cheek caught the girl's attention. Sora flailed her arms to no avail as Yuki had an iron grip on her cheek. "oeeh ukii at huwts, wet go"[1] Sora attempted to say.

The twin tailed girl didn't release Sora's poor innocent cheek, instead she said, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about starting college?"

After the abused cheek was released, Sora rubbed it tenderly. "Not really, I mean, Tsuki can always help me with my work like she did in high school." This was followed by a small blush and a sweet endearing look on Sora's face. Yuki felt a little pity for her friend, yet a little jealous to this Tsuki girl. Yuki may not know Sora all that well, but certainly not many people caught her attention, yet this Tsuki girl seems to _own_ her attention.

_"I wonder if Sora catches her attention as much as this?"_

_  
>Well here's chapter four hope you enjoyed it! and Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
